


Came For Christmas

by GMTH



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unusual Sexual Situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-01
Updated: 2004-01-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7871269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTH/pseuds/GMTH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Severus make good use of a few private moments during the Christmas holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Came For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2004 Slash Advent Calendar. This is the sequel to another of my fics called [Come For Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748952), but can be read as a stand-alone fic.
> 
> Many thanks to Nimori for a sterling beta job. Thanks also to Nim and Maeglin for their support and encouragement.  
> 

"I don't know why I let you talk me into this." 

"Severus," Harry sighed, shifting his feet as the queue turtled forward. The packages balanced in his arms swayed ominously, and it was only his Seeker's reflexes that kept them from tumbling to the floor. 

Severus crossed his arms and glared at the throng of Christmas shoppers crowding Gilder and Gossard's Gaming Emporium. "I cannot fathom why anyone with half the sense nature gave a flobberworm would shop on Christmas Eve," he snapped. "And yes, that includes you, madam." He narrowed his eyes at the dark-haired witch in queue in front of them, who frowned at him over her shoulder. She turned away with a haughty sniff, and Severus smirked at the back of her head. 

"I told you," Harry said wearily, "I wanted to buy Ron's present at the last minute to keep him from snooping around to find out what I got him, like he did last year." And the year before that. And the year before _that._ He hadn't been able to surprise Ron with a Christmas gift since their last year together at Hogwarts, and then only because he'd been in the hospital wing most of December and hadn't had a chance to buy any gifts until the new year. 

But even as he spoke, Harry realized Severus wasn't listening. Not that it mattered; he'd explained his reasoning a dozen times already, and it always seemed to go in one ear and out the other. "You didn't _have_ to come with me, you know," he said, boldly carrying the battle into the enemy's camp. "I just thought you'd rather not be alone in the flat with Ron and Hermione after --" 

"And that's another thing," Severus said, lowering his voice to a raspy whisper. "If Mr Weasley makes _one_ _more_ smart remark about last year's unfortunate incident, I shall make sure he doesn't live to see _next_ Christmas." 

Harry felt his face grow hot. "I'll speak to him," he mumbled, but they both knew he wouldn't. He was surprised Severus had agreed to allow Ron and Hermione to visit again this year, and privately sorry he hadn't already hexed Ron, who never let an opportunity to tease them about his unintentional peek into their private lives go by. Worse yet, Hermione, who had spent most of the week she and Ron had been visiting with a flustered expression on her face, had cornered Harry the night before and stammered a question about "keeping a man happy" that had sent Harry rushing to bed far earlier than he'd planned. 

Where he'd slept alone. Again. Severus refused even to kiss Harry while Ron and Hermione were present in the flat. 

Severus huffed his irritation, stirring Harry out of his reverie. "It should be safe to go on home, if you like," Harry said, glancing at his watch. It was later than he'd realized. "Ron and Hermione are having Christmas Eve dinner at the Burrow. They should be gone by now." 

"Why didn't you say so earlier?" Severus asked churlishly, and with a loud _crack_ that made the dark-haired witch shriek with surprise, he apparated out of the shop. 

An hour later, Harry had finally reached the top of the queue, paid for Ron's new quidditch-themed chess set, and nipped into the stationer's store next door to get Hermione the new quill she'd been wanting. With his pockets emptied of their burden of gold, Harry reduced his armful of gifts to a more manageable size and tucked them away before apparating home himself. 

The wards prickled like thousands of tiny needles across his skin as Harry slid through them; in his paranoia about those of his former colleagues remaining at large, Severus had keyed them so only he and Harry could apparate through. The effect was unpleasant and Harry's head swam for a moment, lights flashing madly before his eyes as a swarm of fairies from the Christmas tree circled his head in concern. He shooed them away and watched as they settled themselves back on the fragrant branches, their glowing bodies providing the only source of light in the darkened room. 

The flat was strangely quiet. In the absence of Ron and Hermione's nearly continuous bickering, Harry had expected to at least hear Severus puttering around in the small room he'd appropriated for his potions research, but no sounds of clinking bottles or softly-spoken incantations reached his ears. 

"Severus?" he called into the darkness, stumbling over a pair of Ron's trainers lying in the middle of the sitting room floor. A flicker of candlelight cast long shadows on the wall at the top of the stairs, and Harry's heart stuttered with sudden realization. He raced up the steps two at a time and burst through the bedroom door to find exactly the Christmas gift he'd been hoping for. 

"It's about time you got here," Severus purred, slowly drawing back the duvet. The candlelight lent one side of his body a rich orange-yellow glow, casting the other side into darkness that ebbed and flowed across his chest as the flame juddered. "I've been waiting for over an hour. I thought we should make good use of our time alone, don't you agree?" 

Nodding dumbly, Harry watched as the elegant hand swept away the duvet, dropped between Severus's legs and began stroking his swelling cock to full hardness. It seemed an age since the last time he'd seen Severus this way, and Harry could feel the blood pouring into his own groin at the sight. 

"That couch was far too lonely," Severus said, letting his legs drop open so Harry could catch a glimpse of the shadowy crease just beyond the heavy fullness of his balls. "And far too cold, despite the fact that I was able to keep the blankets to myself for a change." 

Harry smirked and took a step closer to the bed, pulling at the clasps of his cloak. "No one told you to sleep there, you know. You were perfectly welcome to stay in our bed. I'd have kept you warm." 

"And take a chance on having Mr Weasley in the next room with his ear pressed to the wall? No, thank you. Besides, I managed to find ways to keep warm, I assure you." Severus gave his erection a meaningful tug and leered as Harry's mouth fell open in surprise. 

"You didn't." 

"I most certainly did." 

Harry licked his lips. "How often?" 

"Every night. Didn't you?" 

"Well... yes." Harry hoped the flickering candlelight hid his flushed cheeks. "But I never knew _you_ did." The idea was a very arousing one, and Harry's cock stiffened with a swiftness that nearly hurt. 

"I haven't needed to since we've been together," Severus said. The head of his cock was red and angry-looking, and Harry could see it beginning to glisten in the half-light. "But when one is alone, one must make do with whatever is at hand. So to speak. And you needn't look so surprised, Potter. It's not as though your generation invented it, you know. I've been wanking since long before you were born." 

"Really." Harry considered this for a moment before his face split into a wide, evil grin. With two long strides he had crossed to the bed and thrown one leg over Severus's thighs, straddling him so the bulging V of his own trousers framed his lover's thick cock. "Then I'd say you've had enough practice, wouldn't you?" 

Before Severus could reply, Harry grabbed both of his wrists and pinned them to the pillow above his head, swooping in low to deliver a kiss that robbed them both of their breath. Severus squirmed, bucking his hips against Harry's erection in a manner Harry found thoroughly satisfying, and wrenched his head to the side. "Turn me loose." 

"Why? Are you that eager to return to the couch?" Harry studied Severus's face for a moment, searching for a sign that the game was unwelcome. Severus stopped struggling and stared back into Harry's eyes, his nostrils flaring in a manner Harry had long ago come to recognize as a non-verbal command to fuck him, and fuck him hard. 

Harry's smile returned and he gathered both of Severus's wrists in one hand, digging through the pocket of his robe with the other. "In fact," he drawled, slowly drawing his wand, "I don't think you should be allowed to touch yourself at all for the rest of this evening." A set of magical ropes burst from the end of his wand, twisted themselves around Severus's wrists and looped gracefully through the slats in the headboard. 

Severus tugged experimentally at his bonds, glaring into Harry's Cheshire cat-like expression when he found them to be secure. "Are you enjoying yourself, Potter?" 

"Oh, very much so." Harry shifted his hips so their erections rubbed one against the other. "And you will too, I promise you that." His hand fluttered in the air over Severus's cock, palm itching to feel its heat sizzling along his life line, and Severus arched up beneath it. But Harry stilled it in mid-air, just short of curling his fingers around the swollen length, and let the air swirl around it teasingly. "On second thought, I don't believe I will touch you this evening, either." He backed off of the bed and stepped lightly onto the floor, turning his back as he began to shrug his way out of his robes. "At least, not with my hands." 

It didn't take long before his clothes were in a heap in front of the closet door. Harry squatted beside them, his body blocking Severus's view, and enlarged the gaily-wrapped Christmas packages he had secreted home in his pocket. Paper tore, and Harry winced; he'd never be able to get it looking as pretty again as the clerk at the stationer's had. "Tell me something, Severus," he said, rising to his feet and turning around. The barbs of Hermione's new quill were soft between his fingers as he stroked his way along them. "I've always wanted to know: are you ticklish?" 

"Don't be absurd," Severus snapped, but there was a note of barely controlled panic in his voice. Harry narrowed his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed, looking on in amusement as Severus curled one knee over the other, his fists clenching above the silky row of ropes. 

"Come on, now," Harry said, pulling at Severus's leg until it lay flat on the mattress again. "You faced down Voldemort. Don't tell me you're afraid of a little eagle feather." 

"I'm not afraid," Severus retorted, but his eyes widened as he watched Harry twirling the quill thoughtfully between his thumb and forefinger. His swallow was audible. "I'm... allergic." 

Harry snorted. "Nice try, Severus." Severus's knee began to creep upwards again, and Harry hurriedly resumed his place atop Severus's hips, leaning forward to brush the tip of the quill across Severus's lips. Severus spat and turned his head to the side, and Harry took advantage of the change in position by stroking the feather along the revealed cords of Severus's neck. 

"Potter..." Severus's voice carried only the hoarsest hint of a warning now, but Harry ignored it as he began tracing Severus's collarbone. A gentle swish first in one direction and then the other, a dip into each armpit that made Severus squirm anew, and Harry moved on to the sinewy pectorals, tracing wide circles that slowly homed in on the swelling peaks in the center. Without warning, he dropped his head to clamp his teeth on one tight nipple, poking the other gently with the feather's tip. Severus whined and bucked, pulling against his restraints. 

"You like that, do you?" Harry whispered, giving the nipple one final lick to ease the burn before switching to the other. Severus's answering moan was just the confirmation Harry had been hoping for. He smiled around his mouthful and then sat up, scooting backwards onto Severus's thighs as he continued to move the feather down Severus's torso, outlining each coarse hair on his lover's chest with careful precision. 

By the time he had reached the base of Severus's ribcage and began drawing rings around his navel, the man was a quivering, pleading mess. His abdomen was rigid from the stress of trying to shrink from the whisper-soft kiss of the feather, his skin glimmering with perspiration accented by a small puddle on his belly where their combined pre-come had pooled. Harry could feel Severus's legs trembling against his arse as he wetted the barbs at the very tip of the quill. 

"Are you enjoying yourself yet, Severus?" he asked quietly, his voice rough with want as he positioned the feather directly over the wet head of his lover's prick. 

"N-no," came the stammered response, but Harry wasn't sure if it was the answer to his question or an entreaty not to tease any further. He decided it didn't matter. With a slow, deliberate movement, he lowered the moistened quill and stroked it down the length of Severus's cock from tip to base and back again, swirling it gently around the crown before sweeping it across the oozing slit. A sound halfway between a growl and a shout echoed through the room, and Severus's knees shot up so quickly that Harry was thrown from his perch. Whooping with laughter, he fell on his side on the mattress, and the room went suddenly blurry as his glasses were knocked askew. 

"That's _enough_ , Potter," Severus barked, his chest heaving. "Now turn me loose and fuck me properly, or so help me, I'll --" 

"Where's the fun in that?" Harry rolled onto his stomach and rested his cheek against Severus's belly, his mouth mere centimeters from the swollen cock. "I think some negotiations are in order, first," he said, blowing a warm stream of air across the tender flesh. 

"Good gods, Harry -" 

"First of all, I want you to promise to sleep here, tonight. If Ron and Hermione haven't come back by now, they're probably spending the night at the Burrow." 

Severus tensed, and Harry decided some further persuasion was in order. The feather was still clutched in his hand, and he lowered it between Severus's legs and brushed it along the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. The muscles twitched. "Promise?" 

"Fine." Severus's tone was harsh, but his legs spread yet further. 

Harry grinned. "Second, I don't want you wanking anymore unless I'm there to watch." The feather moved lower, skimming along Severus's perineum, and his sudden gasp was music to Harry's ears. 

"F-fine. Now please... please, just..." 

"And third, I want you to know what you were thinking about when you were getting yourself off." 

"No." 

"Tell me..." Harry darted his tongue between his lips and licked away the wet patch on the tip of Severus's cock. The resulting shiver was so intense Harry could feel its vibrations in his chest, but Severus still did not answer. Harry flicked his tongue across Severus's cock once more, and then again, all the while tickling the base of his scrotum with the feather, and he could feel the muscles beneath his cheek tighten until it felt like his head was resting on a wooden slat. 

"Severus," he whispered, his breath a hot caress against the engorged tissue, and suddenly Severus was shrieking his response. 

**"I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD BE LIKE TO WATCH RONALD WEASLEY FUCKING HIS WIFE!"**

Harry blinked, and the feather stilled in his hand. That was the very last thing he had expected to hear. "Wow." He'd never known Severus had a voyeuristic streak. Nor that he was particularly interested in heterosexual sex, and especially heterosexual sex between Ron and Hermione. "That's... " Weird. Bizarre. Horrifying to contemplate. 

"You asked," Severus choked out through clenched teeth. "Now kindly stop asking ridiculous questions and suck my cock." 

Still stunned, Harry wondered briefly what other bizarre fantasies the man might have indulged in, ignoring the sudden rush of heat buffeting against his cheek as Severus's skin flushed bright pink. Then he gave a mental shrug and nodded his head forward, scooping Severus's cock up on the flat of his tongue. 

It was only a matter of moments before Severus had planted his feet on the mattress and lifted his hips into the air, using the resulting leverage to plunder Harry's mouth without mercy. Unable to achieve any suction around the rapidly moving prick, Harry relaxed his throat and let Severus fuck his mouth, saliva oozing in streams from the corner of his lip onto the madly contracting muscles beneath his cheek. Severus moaned and gasped, cursing and thrashing and screaming Harry's name as, too soon, his release painted the back of Harry's throat. 

Harry was on his knees again before Severus's cock stopped twitching, groping at the bedside table. Fisting his aching erection with one greased hand, he knelt between Severus's legs and hoisted his hips off the mattress, spreading his thighs wide before plunging deep inside. 

The taste of come was strong in his mouth as he pounded the tight hole, long swift strokes that made every nerve in his body sing. Severus rocked back against him with every thrust, bearing down on his cock with such force that Harry knew he couldn't last long. His climax hit him with the force of a tornado, and he dug his fingernails into the soft flesh of Severus's thighs as his insides melted and rushed from the tip of his cock. 

Someone was gasping for breath, and it took Harry a few moments to realize the sound was coming from his own throat. He opened his eyes and blinked down into Severus's smirking face. 

"Are you going to release me now?" Severus demanded, clenching his fists, but his tone was as close to playful as it ever got. "Or do you plan to leave me staked out here as an offering for Father Christmas." 

"Give a bloke a minute, can't you," Harry grumbled, slowly withdrawing his softening cock. Two fat droplets of come dripped out behind it and landed on the eagle-feather quill, which Harry realized too late was still lying on the sheets between Severus's legs. "Damn. Now I'm going to have to go back to Diagon Alley in the morning and get Hermione a new quill. I can't give it to her like this." 

"Are you a wizard or aren't you?" Severus yawned as Harry clambered off the bed to fetch his wand. "Just Scourgify it. She'll never be any the wiser." 

"Yeah. I suppose you're right. The shops won't be open tomorrow, anyway." A few spells later and both quill and bed were clean and dry, and Harry molded his body into the curve of Severus's side as Severus rubbed at the red patches encircling his wrists. 

"Severus," he said thoughtfully a moment later, turning his face to nuzzle the other man's neck, "did you really think about Ron and Hermione when you were wanking?" 

Severus's irritated sigh ruffled Harry's hair. "Yes, I most certainly did. And it was an absolutely glorious fantasy." 

Harry's head shot up and he stared at Severus with wide, horrified eyes. "You're not serious." 

"Of course I am. It was wonderful. Mr Weasley was a terrible fuck, and I spent a most pleasant hour criticizing his technique. Detail by gratifying detail." 

Harry ducked his head again to hide his grin. "Liar." 

"Go to sleep, Potter." 

"You're not going to tell me what your fantasies were then, are you." 

Severus yawned again and blew the candle out. "No. But I might be persuaded to show you sometime." 

"Mmm..." Harry hummed sleepily, cuddling up closer as Severus pulled the duvet over them both. "Happy Christmas to me." 

* * *

"D' you think they're finally asleep?" 

Hermione shifted and pressed her ear to the closet door. "I think so." 

"Good," Ron said. "Let's get out of here, then." 

Hermione fumbled in the darkness, trying to locate the doorknob. She twisted it slowly and pushed the door open a bit. The sounds of two men's light snores poured in through the resulting crack, and Hermione's heart sank as the door knocked against something outside and held tight, stubbornly refusing to open any further. "I can't get it open!" she whispered furiously, pulling it shut again. "There's something in the way!" 

"Well just vanish whatever it is and let's go!" 

"I can't! It will vanish the whole door!" 

"So just conjure a new one! And hurry up, I've got to piss!" 

"Oh, Ron. You know that will make a dreadful racket. It'll give us away for sure!" 

Ron groaned quietly and leaned his head back against the wall. "So you mean we're stuck here until morning?" 

"It certainly looks that way. Damn it, Ronald Weasley, I _told_ you we should have gone straight on to the Burrow. But no, you simply _had_ to go looking around for your presents first, didn't you." 

"How was I to know Snape was going to come home? And it was _your_ idea to hide out in here when we heard him coming up the stairs!" 

"I didn't know he was going to strip off and get straight into bed!" Hermione bit her lip. "How are we ever going to explain this if they catch us?" 

"No idea. How are we going to explain to my mum why we didn't turn up for Christmas Eve dinner?" 

"This is a fine mess. Harry will _never_ ask us to come for Christmas again after _this_." 

"Yeah, well maybe that's for the best. If I never hear Snape say 'suck my cock' again, it will be too soon." 

"Oh, Ron." 

"And just for the record, I am _not_ a terrible lay." 

Hermione did not respond. An uncomfortable silence reigned for a long time before Ron scooted closer to his wife and rested his head on her shoulder. His shoulders began to shake with barely contained laughter. "Well, one thing's for sure," he gasped against Hermione's neck. "This is a Christmas we won't soon forget." 

"I suppose not, though not for lack of trying." Hermione drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. "One thing I _can_ tell you, though. I am _never_ going to use that quill." 

~ Fin 


End file.
